Manny Taur
Manny Taur '''is the son of the minotaur and a school bully who picks on Jackson Jekyll and the little devil boy. His first big apperance was in "Miss Infearmation" and his second big apperance was in "Abominable Impression". He is voiced by Audu Paden. In the Hebrew Version he is voiced by '''Guy Roshiniack. Who also voiced Deuce Gorgon and Mr. Rotter. Personality Manny is tough and a bully. He was seen picking on Jackson Jekyll in "Miss Infearmation" and was heard to be bullying Howleen Wolf in Abbey's 'School's Out' diary. However he's afraid of his sister Minnie and people who tell her his recent misbehavings so he is not a hardcore bully. He does not like being called a "bull". He has a dislike of zombies, due to them being so slow and does not believe that they should be allowed to play sports such as dodgeskull. Classic Monster In Greek mythology, the Minotaur is a creature with the head of a bull on the body of a man or, as described by Roman poet Ovid, "part man and part bull". "Minotaur" translates to "bull of Minos", Minos being the name of the king of Crete and the husband of the Minotaur's mother. The Minotaur dwelt at the center of the Cretan Labyrinth, which was an elaborate maze-like construction designed by the architect Daedalus and his son Icarus, on the command of King Minos. The Minotaur was eventually killed by the Athenian hero Theseus. Relationships Family Manny is the son of the Minotaur. He has a sister named Minnie whom he fears, but otherwise nothing is known. Friends Manny Taur has not yet been shown to have any friends. the CGI Special suggests that he is friends with Heath Burns and Holt Hyde. In "The Need for Speed" Manny is seen walking with the giant cyclops boy indicating a possible friendship. Romance Manny Taur has not been revealed to like or date anyone as of yet, he was seen walking outside Monster High arm-in-arm with a purple animal girl, both looking happily at each other... though at Draculara's Sweet 1600 party, he was later shot with one of C.A. Cupid's love arrows and fell in love with Slow-Moe in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". However this love was only temporary and only lasted until Frankie smashed the bow. In the most recent websode, 'Hiss-toria" He is seen handing flowers to Meowlody. Physical Description Being the son of the minotaur, Manny is half-bull, half-man in his appearance. Manny also has a nose ring and wears red shirt with a labyrinth printed on it, and gray jeans. He has sandy blonde hair and is quite muscular. Appearances *Miss Infearmation - Manny picks on Jackson for being a normie. *Abominable Impression - Manny chases the devil boy, but is thrown into a wall by Abbey. *Fright On! - Manny is seen chasing the devil boy through the halls and in the creepateria saying "Yeah, you better run didn't I tell you I hate red". He almost runs into Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and Administrator Van Hellscream but the lunch lady stops him with a ladle. He also appears in the auditorium, about to take a seat, when Spectra phases through him, Manny shudders soon afterwards. *Dodgeskull - Manny refuses to let the zombies play on his dodgeskull team and is subsequently challenged by Ghoulia Yelps to a match to decide who of them will be the permanent dodgeskull captain. Using her brains and cheating a little, Ghoulia wins, much to Manny's distress. *Ghosts with Dirty Faces - Manny seemingly was threatening Hoodude, who seemed 'surprisingly' unconcerned. He was also a backgrounder in some webisodes, including "Falling Spirits", in which he and several other background students hurried away from Cleo and the Fear Squad when they tried to promote their video. Other appearances of him include "HooDoo You Like?", "Daydream of the Dead" and "Super Fan", the latter in which he is watching a game of casketball. Meta Timeline * January 19, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Manny Taur. * March 24, 2011: Manny makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Falling Spirits". * June 16, 2011: Manny Taur's name is revealed through "Miss Infearmation". * July, 2011: Manny Taur makes his diary debut in Abbey's 'School's Out' diary. * February 12, 2012: Manny Taur makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". * February 20, 2012: Mattel abandons the trademark for Manny Taur. Gallery Webisode gallery manny-bullying-jackson.png|Manny bullying Jackson. Manny-Taur.png|A brief appearance of Manny in Falling Spirits episode. Frankie and Manny.jpg|Frankie Stein and Manny Taur Abbey saves frankies bolts by violetsorenson998-d48j4n1.jpg|Abbey Throws Manny... hard. IMG_0028.PNG IMG_0036.PNG|Manny and Scarah 1233432.PNG|Manny Handing flowers to Meowlody TV special gallery SpectraSources.png|Spectra floats through Manny Manny-Moe.png|Manny Taur seen dancing with Slow-Moe in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" Ghouls rule fear.jpg Monster high ghouls rule 3.png Monster high ghouls rule 1.png Tumblr mc6nn9u7Ap1qjkxu4o1 500.jpg Notes * Although Manny wears a red shirt, he says that he hates the color red. This is based on the urban myth that bulls charge at the color red. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters